


Hunger of the Pine

by twobirds



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, One Shot, Smut, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirds/pseuds/twobirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nephalem and her companion, the Scoundrel, find a cozy cabin in the Highlands. Though they're on a serious and deadly quest, they're still allowed to have a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger of the Pine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Diablo fic before, so it's only fitting I start off with some smut!

            There comes a point in a warrior’s life where the world is no longer beautiful. For Akil, the Nephalem, that point was long gone. However, her scoundrel companion, Lyndon, the process was slow burning and painful. Everything looks different with a sheet of blood covering it. He’d been a lot of places and seen a lot of things, but nothing compared to the horrors he’d encountered over a few weeks with the witch. Horrific creatures from the depths of Hell’s imagination. Death coating everything within touch in a stench that doesn’t wash off. The world was a murky grey, illuminated by the bolts of purple energy released from Akil’s hands.

            “I’m sure the Highlands were once a wonderful vacation spot, but I don’t think they’re the right place for our romantic getaway, love,” Lyndon smiled, casting a glance over at Akil.

            She ignored him, casting Lyndon’s pearly smile into a frown. They’d been companions for weeks and she always played along with his games. He’d tease and flirt with her and she’d throw a witty comeback in his direction. Lyndon grew quite fond of their exchanges. When they first met, he was in awe of her powers and strength. He had thought she’d be _uptight_ with the weight of the world on her shoulders. While she joked and played along with him, he could see the worry in her eyes. It grew more and more each day.

            They were crossing through the Highlands in search of Karyna’s cart and the sacred staff that got her into a rather sticky situation. The Khazra didn’t take Karyna’s presence very well… or that she had a passion for taking things that weren’t hers.  _A woman after my heart,_ Lyndon thought to himself at the time. The goatmen seemed more bloodthirsty for the two adventurers, even hours into their quest. They lurked behind the pair, attacking viciously by command of a demonic presence.

            The Khazra were relentless, but Akil was ruthless. Like a well-choreographed routine, she spun around the demonic spawn conjuring balls of magic and slicing throats with a blade. Lyndon was not nearly as skilled as she was. At first he fumbled with his arrows, the sight of so many creatures throwing him off guard. But by the time they reached the Highlands he handled the situations with much more grace... though he still occasionally fumbled. Sometimes it took all the willpower he could muster to not stand idly and watch Akil.

            The two had just hacked their way through a patch of goatmen when they stumbled across a tiny cabin, built into the side of a hill. Lyndon’s eyes lit up. He rushed towards the small abode, not caring what was on the other side. As long as he didn’t have to sleep on a cold patch of dirt that night, he’d be content. Akil rolled her eyes and jogged in front of him, intercepting his dash for the door.

            “What are you doing?!” She exclaimed.

            Lyndon rolled his eyes, “I’m hungry, and I want a roof over my head tonight. Not to mention we smell like sewage water and are covered in an inch of blood.”

            “What if there are more Khazra in there?”

            “You’ll kill them?” Lyndon posed slowly, genuinely surprised at her stupidity, before stepping to the side and running to the cabin.

            Akil followed closely, trying hard to remember why she let the scoundrel accompany her. It was a dangerous quest- a serious quest. One fit for a Crusader and a Nephalem. She sent Kormac back to New Tristram to help Leah and opted to keep the thief by her side. Granted, Akil felt that Kormac would protect Leah better than Lyndon. But as she chased him into the mysterious cabin, she wondered if she made the wrong decision.

            Bracing her weapon firmly, Akil burst into the cabin ready to kill. Instead of finding Lyndon pinned to the ground being devoured by a herd of goatmen or an undead, she found him sprawled out on a bed laughing.

            “What?” She said, relieved he was alive… and that they would have somewhere to stay that night that provided a little more safety.

            “The place is a little ransacked,” Lyndon sat up and hopped off the bed. “But no dead bodies or satanic rituals or freaky little spawns of Hell.”

            “Don’t hold your breath,” Akil muttered as she scanned the small room.

            It had been ransacked, the owner probably left in a hurry. The space was one big room with a stone half wall splitting the square in half. Where she was standing near the entrance were a few countertops, drawers open and empty. A fireplace was pushed up close to the counters. A few blocks of wood lie in front. Though the warmth of a cozy fire tickled Akil’s insides, they couldn’t risk the Khazra- or worse- seeing the smoke. They’d go without. A few feet away from the fireplace, pressed up against the farthest wall of the tiny cabin, was a bed. A heavy quilt spilled off the side and onto the floor. Akil walked through to the other side of the room and her breath caught. There was a porcelain bathtub. She couldn’t help but bolt over to it and turn the handle, praying for water. A cold stream spurted out, and Akil tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. Cold water or not, she was thankful for the chance to try to scrub the stench of rotten flesh off her skin. She knew it would linger, but it was worth a try.

            “ _Oh yes, Lyndon! Thank you so much for finding this cabin!_ ” Lyndon mocked, coming up and standing next to her.

            “It was foolish to barge in here,” Akil reminded him.

            “Life is but a string of foolish mistakes, my dear.”

            “Life is dedication and persistence,” Akil corrected. “Foolish mistakes lead to foolish outcomes.”

            “Well _this_ foolish mistake left us with a bed and a tub. ‘Thank you’ are the words you’re looking for,” Lyndon smiled cheekily.

            Akil looked away and crossed her arms. _She may be the bloody Nephalem, but she’s just as stubborn as any other women I’ve met_ , Lyndon thought to himself.

            “Stop smirking!” She demanded, twisting the handle of the tub to cease the water flow. “And go… over there. I’m going to bathe.”

            “Room for two?”

            She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to go to the other side of the room.

            “You’re welcome!” He laughed over his shoulder.

            Akil carefully removed her stained and tattered clothing, tossing them into a pile. After both had bathed, she’d wash their clothes and lay them out. They both had a few spare articles, though everything they owned was permanently dirty with Death’s kiss. She slowly lowered herself down into the icy water, watching the once clear bath turn a murky shade of brown. On the other side of the half wall, Lyndon had made him comfortable at the edge of the bed. He was going through his knapsack, securing his gold in a tight pocket and rummaging for the few pieces of food they had left. A heavy loaf of bread and a few carrots. He broke the bread in half and began to slowly chew when a splash of water caught his attention. He’d nearly forgotten the exotic witch was a few feet away… _naked_.

            Slithering to the other side of the bed, Lyndon carefully peaked his head over the wall. Though half of her body was covered by the dirty water, he still got a healthy glance at her body. How long had it been since he’d seen a naked woman? _The heavens, those breasts_ , he thought, his member growing in his pants. Of course he’d pictured her naked a hundred times. But he’d never imagined how creamy her skin looked, especially contrasted next to her pin straight black hair that danced down her back. Even with a few black bruises adorning her skin, it looked delicious. He could only catch sight of her breasts every few seconds. They’d dip into the water when she moved, disappearing, only to reemerge with droplets of water sliding off her erect nipples.

            “Are you going to crouch there and drool or will you come help me?” Akil said smugly, glancing over her shoulder.

            Lyndon perked up, his cheeks flushing slightly. He tried to conceal his cock as he said, “I was just admiring, _love_.”

            “Admire all you want. I need help washing my back.”

            Akil didn’t try to conceal herself as Lyndon approached, much to his surprise. His eyes darted down her supple breasts and her flat stomach, gazing at the faint lines of muscle that trailed into the water. He knelt down near the tub, bringing his gaze directly to her bosom. He had to taste-

            “Lyndon,” Akil said sharply, bringing him back to reality. “My back, please?”

            “Right,” He nodded with a smile, rolling his sleeves up.

            He inched over a few and moved her wet hair to the side. It gathered and draped over her shoulder. He could feel her hands move to hold it, softly massaging the ends as he cupped the icy water in his hands and released it down her back. Startled by the cold, Akil arched her back and shuttered. Or maybe she was shocked by Lyndon’s long fingers lingering on her skin, drawing a line down her spine and into the water. He repeated the action a few times until a squeak of a moan drifted back in his direction. He drifted over her bruises, delicately brushing his fingers over them. She was so beautiful, so _sexy_ ; it was sickening to see her body riddled with imperfections. When they first met, he didn’t want to believe the world would allow some as pretty as her to bare the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. Now, after spending weeks by her side, he could see she wore her title proudly- wore that weight like a crown. He just wondered how someone could be so delicate and so strong at the same time.

            Neither knew when exactly Lyndon’s hand snaked to the front of Akil’s body. Perhaps after she leaned into his hands as an invitation. Perhaps he made the decision on his own, unaware of the woman’s pulling desire. He felt through the chilled water, his hands dancing over her thighs searching for the gap between her legs. Slowly, as to not wake from the fantasy he must have been in, Lyndon’s fingertips massaged the hood of her clit. Akil’s breath hitched as a finger slipped in, finding her warm center and rubbing it with tender ease. She tilted her head back, her hair spilling from her shoulder down her back and dipping into the water. With her back arched, her breasts could been seen in all their glory, perking out and demanding attention. Lyndon shifted forward so he could place his mouth around the hard nipple, sucking it slowly.

            “Lyndon,” She sucked in, her head tilting to the side. “Go to the bed.”

            “I’m not necessarily sure you’re in any position to tell me what to do,” He joked, looking up through his eyelids.

            “ **Now** ,” She demanded boldly.

            His cock twitched at the demand. Would she be as fierce in bed as she was on the battlefield?

            Doing as he was told, Lyndon crossed into the other side of the room, stripping his clothes off on his way. He jumped onto the bed, lying on his back, waiting. A few seconds later Akil emerged, water dripping from her dark locks. She was as stunning waist down as she was up. Her legs and thighs held more bruises than her torso, but she wore them with pride. With one swift motion of her hand, Lyndon found himself restrained in the bed. Spread like a starfish, he tried moving but was held down with invisible ties.

            “I didn’t say you could get undressed, did I?” She growled, standing next to him.

            “I suppose not, but I don’t see-”

            Akil reached over and grabbed his cock, squeezing it tight, causing Lyndon to shudder. She spoke, “Don’t do or say anything without permission. Is that clear?”

            “Y-yes,” Lyndon shivered. He did not expect to see such sexual dominance in Akil… but she _was_ the savior of Sanctuary…

            Lyndon watched with baited breath and Akil climbed into bed. She eased herself between his legs and leaned over his chest. She ran her fingers around his torso, dancing at his hard nipples. She dipped her head down and ran her tongue from nipple to nipple, then down to his belly button, causing him to shake slightly.  She didn’t seem to mind that he was visibly dirty and smelled strongly of blood. In fact, the way her tongue moved along his body made it seem like he was composed of the sweetest delicacies.

            Entranced, Lyndon lifted his head to watch Akil slide down and grab his throbbing cock, taking a long lick from his shaft to tip. Lyndon couldn’t help but let out a long moan. Akil swirled her tongue around the begging cock before standing up on the bed. An involuntary whine slipped out and Lyndon filled with a strange excitement at what would happen next.

            “Since you don’t understand the _no talking_ part, I guess I’ll have to shut you up,” Akil said as she slowly brought herself over Lyndon’s face. Looking up, he could see her sweet pussy waiting. He said a blessing in his head as she lowered herself down onto his face. “Now eat.”

            Lyndon wished more than anything he could touch her body, grab her sweet ass in his hands as she rocked against his face. He was quite skilled with his tongue- one of the reasons the ladies loved him so much. Though Akil played the dominance well, she was surprised at the expertise. Her hands rubbed her breasts, pulling and tweaking at her own nipples as she ground her pussy into Lyndon’s eager face. He was just flicking his tongue over her clit, and Akil wanted more. She shifted, shoving her hand down  as he moved his mouth to her lips. She rubbed her clit fast and hard as Lyndon matched the pace with his mouth. He could feel her tighten and then her sweet juices trickle as she came with a loud moan.

            She shimmied off and looked at Lyndon, wild with desire. His face was red and dripping with her cum- he had nearly suffocated on her. _A much better way to die than by the hand of some hell spawn_ , he thought. He had half a mind to say something to her about how irresistible she looked- how he wanted to fuck her- how his cock needed her. He wanted to see what his punishment would be, but he didn’t risk it. Though cheeky, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. But Akil made it so damn hard when she  tilted down and licked her own mess off of his face.

            She returned to his cock, gripping his shaft with one hand while she fondled his aching balls in the other. She raised her gaze to meet Lyndon’s half glazed over stare as she lapped at his cock, then bobbed forward, taking all of thick, long cock in her mouth without gagging. Lyndon nearly came as she held his cock in her throat, creating a tight suction. She felt a dribble of pre-cum and released him immediately. Akil didn’t skip a beat, slapping his cock sending a pang of pain up through his body.

            “What was that for?” He demanded, mouth hanging open.

            “You don’t cum unless I say.”

            “And why do I have to play by your rules?” Lyndon knew he was pressing his limits.

            Akil reached a finger up and pressed an unnaturally sharp fingernail into his chest. Like knives, he ached as she pulled a centimeter down. A tiny line of dark red blood followed.

            “Bad boys get punished, Lyndon. Don’t you know that?”

            She was definitely crazy, but oh so sexy and delectable. He played along, “Yes.”

            “Tell me you want to fuck me,” Akil demanded.

            “I want to fuck you!” Lyndon gasped.

            “Beg for it, Lyndon,” Akil pressed. “Beg for my pussy.”

            “Please,  Akil,” Lyndon cried out. “I want… I need your pussy.”

            Brimming with desire, Akil released Lyndon from the invisible restraints. In one swift motion he hopped up and flipped the woman down beneath him. His fingers latched into the pale white skin of her thighs for leverage and positioned his cock, then without waiting for permission buried it inside her hot, pulsating pussy. Akil let out a wild moan, drawing him in closer. He pressed deeply, nearly to the hilt, leaning forward so their faces were inches from one another.

            “You may think you’re in control,” Lyndon growled. “And I may let you play the game, but you know who is really in charge, don’t you?”

            Akil met his gaze with a hard stare, irked that he was challenging her dominance. Lyndon pulled nearly all of the way out and slid back in. He slid back and forth, submerging his cock in the moist depths of her slickness. He stopped suddenly, and Akil whined.

            “Don’t you know who is in charge, my love?” He questioned again.

            With a throbbing pussy, Akil gave in, “If it’ll get you to just _fuck_ me- for Akarat’s sake, you are in charge!”

            Satisfaction flooded Lyndon’s face and he growled, flipping Akil over onto all fours. She complied with delight arching her back and showcasing her wet pussy. Lyndon wasted no time fixing his hands firmly on her hips and driving his cock back into her pussy. After a few pumps he raised a hand, smacking her ass. She let out a pleased moan as the sting of the smack sank in, echoing around the room. His hand returned to grasping her hip, pumping furiously into her hot pussy. After a long few draws, he pressed his palm on the center of Akil’s back, pressing her down into the bed more. Again, she complied and slid forward onto her elbows. The position allowed for him to slid deeper, with more ease. He was letting out short pants of satisfaction as he dove into her, and she couldn’t help but let out primal moans of pleasure. Her fingers grabbed at the sheets of the bed, bundling in her palm as she shook from the spasming orgasm that rocked her core.

            Satisfied that she had came, Lyndon shimmied his hands between Akil and the sheets, as to cup her large breasts, pinching her nipples, as he drove his cock into her. Thrusting harder and faster, her pussy soaked with the remnants of her last orgasm. He slapped against her ass and he felt his balls tighten, the warm embrace of an orgasm running through him. With a groan, Lyndon came, pressing violently into Akil. The two moved forward into the head of the bed with the force of the orgasm. He let out a long sigh of hot breath onto her neck as his cock twitched one last time, spilling his load into her pussy. Akil wiggled and he slipped from her, a tiny puddle of their mixed juices following, collecting on the bed.

            Legs like jelly, Lyndon opted to sit at the edge of the bed instead of standing. Akil quickly regained her strength and crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and planted her lips at the soft spot behind his ear, causing him to shudder. Her hand inched down to the dried blood on his chest.

            “Are you okay?” She purred into his ear.

            His cock was already throbbing again. He managed to murmur, “Not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, don’t worry, love.”

            She moved from his ear to his shoulder, planting her teeth playfully into his skin, “I can arrange that.”

            Lyndon shifted with a laugh, facing Akil, “No, no. I don’t think so.”

            She climbed off the bed, looking as if she was a creature from the woods. She leaned into him, whispering into his ear, “It doesn’t matter what you think. You may like to think you’re in charge. You may like to think you get to call the shots because you’ve got that _delicious_ cock, but just remember who really is in charge.”

            She moved to the other side of the room, behind the wall, and Lyndon could hear the water running in the tub again. He shuttered and stood to follow.

            They were on a dangerous adventure full of death and horrific, nightmare inducing images. But with Akil to relieve him from the madness, maybe the world would gain some color back after all…


End file.
